genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Agent Who Cried E.V.O.
(Note: I changed format so it has more imagination) The Agent Who Cried Wolf is the overall (and also of Season 1) the 3rd episode of The E.V.O. Tamer. Summary A Providence agent seems to lie a lot, but what he doesn't know, that know one will believe whatever he says, even if there's an dissapearing wolf around. Plot 'Marvin' Marvin was sitting in the Lunch room, there was nobody there but him, he got uo and went to the coffee machine while another Providence agent walked into the room, they faced back to back as Marvin said something: "Hi." "Hello." The agent said, there was an akward silence between them, un Marvin said something else: "Warm day." "Yeah." The agent agreed. "I don't recognize your voice, what's your name?" Marvin said as he turned around; but then screamed like a little girl, the agent's face was half human, half octopus. "Get away you freak!" Marvin blasted the monster with his gun. The monster cried out and tried to hide. "I don't want to hurt you!" The monster said. "Your mind control powers don't work on me!" Marvin said, just then, John Smith walked in and saw the whole thing. "Marvin! Stop!" John said. "NO! HE HAS MIND CONTROL POWERS!" Marvin screamed. ::::::::::::: . . . Marvin was in a straightjacket. "So you see? He's on our team." Kreet said. "He's creepy." Marvin said. "I know he is, try to ignore it." "He's still creepy." "Okay Marv, we get it." "CRRREEE -" Marvin started to say, but Nina put him into a concussion. "He is the most annoying agent I have ever met." Nina scowled. "But one of the best, this is why we need him." John said. "Let's get him back to his bed, he needs a rest." Kreet took his arms while Nina took his legs, but his room was on the ninth floor, and they were on the fifth floor a few minutes later. "Tired... I need wings." Kreet said. "No wings, I can't fly." Nina said, and Kreet was about to open his mouth but Nina cut him off. "And no Cheetah or Gorilla." So they continued on the the ninth floor, room 912. "Kreet!" Nina shouted. "No! Gently! Gently!" "But his bean bag's in the way!" Kreet whined. "Why do agents get to decorate their rooms?" "You wouldn't have that water bed if you didn't get to, so gently now." "Huh... Wha?" Marvin woke up, shocking Kreet and making him drop the man onto the floor. "AGH!" "I said gently!" Nina said, and laid his legs carefully onto the floor. "Sorry Marv, but Kreet is being very very clumsy today." 'The First Drill' After they left the room, Marvin laid on the floor for a few minutes until a giant wolf appeared on his bed. "AGH!" Marvin screamed again, heading towards the bell drill. "Get back you beast!" He touched the pad and activated the alarm, Marvin shot at the wolf, but it dissapeared. "What's the matter Marvin?" A providence captain said, running into the room. "E.V.O.!" MArvin told him. "Uh... No..." The captain stared at Characters Main Characters *Marvin (debut) *Randal "Kreet" Turleen *Halfy *Nina Villains *Wolf E.V.O./Dissapearing E.V.O. (debut) Minor Characters *John Smith *Providence Agents Category:Fanfiction Category:The E.V.O. Tamer Episodes